


Rail Me

by JudeStFrancis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Protective Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbians, lex sucks, useful lesbian lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeStFrancis/pseuds/JudeStFrancis
Summary: Drunk Kara kind of sort of admits her feelings for Lena and wakes up in her bed the next morning :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 367





	Rail Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> HI.  
> THIS IS FROM A PROMPT DON'T @ ME  
> OR DO, ACTUALLY YOU TOTALLY SHOULD @ ME IF YOU CAN FIND ME LMAO

“Ayo Lena” Kara shouted at the top of her lungs, suddenly adopting an accent of sorts. Maybe a combination of Texan and British but honestly, Lena couldn’t tell. “Lena! I want—“ hiccup “I want you to rail me” she finished, dead serious losing the accent just as fast as it came. She began to laugh, slow breathy laughs which turned hysterical.

The blonde was obviously drunk. Lena blushed a shade she was not aware she could attain naturally and strode over to the table the kryptonian was sitting at. Alex, also blushing, stared at her sister in confusion, mouth open wide, then slowly turned to look at Lena. “I am so sorry, she is ehm… well she’s definitely drunk”

“I’m drunk” Kara yelped “Wait a— hol’ on jus’ one sec… you look like mah sister!”

“That’s cause I am your sister”

“Well… y’er my favorite sister!”

“Kara” Alex hushed “I’m your only sister and you need to get home. Honestly, she’s had one (1) drink all night and she looks like she’s snorted enough glue to bankrupt a model train factory”

At that moment Kelly walked through the doors of the cozy alien bar looking deeply uncomfortable and somewhat out of place. Alex waved her over and she promptly made her way through the small crowd surrounding a game of impromptu poker. “Is it too much to ask for just one night in peace?” Alex whispered looking at her sister sternly. Lena, having had seen the disappointment on Alex’s face last time her date with Kelly had been interrupted, stepped in. “I can take her home if you’d like, I know where she lives and I was about to head out anyway.” Alex sighed with relief “Thank you so much Lena! I owe you one.” She whispered as Kelly walked up. “Oh my, what happened to her?” Kelly began, looking at Kara with concern in her eyes. “Oh nothing. They were just going to go.”

\---

“Kara, damnit! Where are your keys?”

“Who’s keys?” she slurred leaning on Lena. Lena pushed back and held her shoulders firmly; “look at me Kara. Focus. Where are your keys?” after a moment of silence Lena exhaled slowly “You are so _drunk_ ”

“What? No ‘m not!”

“Oh yeah? Can you tell the time?” Lena asked pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“I am not— drunk” Kara said firmly to the phone display showing half past midnight. Her eyes wandered away into the distance and finally set onto Lena. “Anyone ever— wow!... Anyone ever tell you how unfairly photogenic you are?”

“No, not really. Listen we gotta go sle—“

“You’re hot”

“Sleep…” Lena finished, blushing once more. As if on cue Kara drifted off and almost fell over, thankfully Lena had caught her before her head made a dent in the elevator door. Lena shook the blonde awake. “Alright you lunatic, let’s get you somewhere comfy”

Lena dragged Kara to one of her more modest cars, a tasteful white Tesla model S. She drove as Kara dozed off in the back. Ten minutes later they had pulled up to the high rise Lena happened to live in. Kara dragged herself, with the help of Lena of course, into the elevator and into Lena’s penthouse apartment.

\---

Kara awoke, slowly, head throbbing. She groaned burying her face into the sheets and only then did she realize that they were, in fact, not her sheets. She jumped out of the snow white bed only to realize that she was wearing pants. They were, however, not her pants. She walked out of the room shyly seeking answers. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. There stood Lena. But it wasn’t just _Lena._ It was Lena in her full glory. She was wearing a very loose low collar blue shirt carelessly tucked into a pair of tasteful black shorts. Most importantly however, Lena was cooking. And not just cooking, she was making _potstickers_.

“Good morning sleepyhead. You were spent last night” The genius spoke, grinning.

“Hi” The kryptonian spoke shyly.

“I made breakfast!”

“What happened last night?”

“Would you like me to answer honestly?”

“Oh my… that bad huh. Yes I do”

“Well… You screamed ‘Lena, I want you to rail me’ called me hot and then we got here” Lena laughed. Kara blushed a deep red and sat quietly at one of the stools around the marble countertop across from Lena. The brunette pulled a plate from the cabinet and served the kryptonian a heap of potstickers. They ate in silence until Lena decided to ask; “You don’t drink much do you, you kind of only had one glass”

“I never drink” The blonde muttered staring down at her potsticker mound.

“Kara? Are you alright?”

“Lena, I’m really sorry about last night.”

“Nah, Don’t worry about it. It was fun. It’s alright if you regret it but it’s fine really”

“I— I meant what I said” The kryptonian blushed deeper “That you’re hot that is”

“And the other part?” Lena questioned coyly.

“Well I— Lena!” she whined.

“You can be honest you know.”

“I did… I mean— What did we do? Did I force you into things? Did we… sleep together?” The kryptonian stuttered. Lena began to laugh softly.

“No Kara, I would never take advantage of you like that. Don’t worry, I slept on the couch.”

“Oh…”

“But listen Kara… If you meant what you said… We could?” she lifted an eyebrow. Kara flushed, her mind sputtering fax noises at her.

“Could what?” She asked innocently even as her cheeks burned. Lena strode over confidently and pressed herself to the Kryptonian’s lips. Kara’s mind registered none of it, all she knew was that this moment was fleeting and she wanted to hold onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ILY BYEEEEE  
> <3  
> zoinkers and zOO wEE mAmA  
> In case you're wondering about the title;  
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Railed


End file.
